1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for small pet animals. More specifically, it relates to a housing for keeping small pet animals such as hamsters or squirrels for the purpose of breeding or raising them.
2. Description of the Background
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge and should not be construed as an admission that the description constitutes prior art.
In keeping small pet animals such as hamsters or gerbils, a box-shaped mesh cage is commonly used. In this case, in addition to a feed box, a nest box and another housing equipments, an activity wheel (which is also referred to as “racing wheel” or “exercise wheel”; hereinafter may be simply referred to as “wheel”) is disposed for their exercises and enjoyments.
One of the most interesting things for hamster breeders is to watch the hamster's activity using the wheel.
Thus, it is preferably to employ a larger wheel to enjoy watching hamster's activity using the wheel. Such a larger wheel, however, occupies a larger space in the casing, causing a decreased housing space. Accordingly, it is difficult to employ such a large-sized activity wheel in a casing unless employing smaller housing equipments such as a smaller feeding box and a smaller nest box.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.